


Late Nights

by FelinaTheDevil



Series: Limerence [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelinaTheDevil/pseuds/FelinaTheDevil
Summary: Sometimes reassurance is needed.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Darth Maul
Series: Limerence [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652917
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Late Nights

The ship was silent, save for the TV playing some show- Arrow? Ezra had forgotten.

Ezra was leaning against Maul's chest, arms resting on the ones around his waist. Absentmindedly, Ezra's fingers gently trailed up and down Maul's arm, watching the show.

"Your staring at his abs." Maul's voice cut through Ezra's calm mind, jealousy clear in the Zabrak's voice.

Smirking, Ezra looked up at the pouting Maul. "Is that jealousy I hear?"

"No," Maul replied instantly, looking away with a glare.

Rolling his eyes, Ezra turned around, sitting up on the couch with his side leaning against it. Placing a finger under Maul's chin, he turned the Zabrak's head so they faced each other. Ezra's smirk turned into a soft smile upon seeing seeing the self-doubt in the other's eyes. "Hey, you know I love you."

"I know," Maul said, his hand gently taking Ezra's, moving the hand so it rested on his cheek.

Ezra rubbed a thumb across Maul's cheekbone, earning a kiss on his palm in return. "Something's bothering you. What is it?"

"Do you think I'm too old for you?" The question was whispered, and Ezra could sense the anxiety and self-doubt in Maul's force signature.

"I never thought about our age difference," Ezra admitted, "and I don't care about it. All I care about is you."

Smiling, Maul rested his forehead against Ezra's. Still sensing the self-doubt, Ezra cupped Maul's head and kissed him gently, murmuring, "I love you, and that's all that matters to me. I don't care if your older than me- I will always want you, no matter what."

"Even when I'm old and crippled?" Maul joked.

"Even then," Ezra answered seriously, staring into Maul's eyes with a determined look.

Maul was silent, staring at Ezra, mixed emotions overwhelming him. Slowly, he kissed Ezra, the younger male responding happily. As soon as they went for air, Maul was kissing Ezra again.

Ezra's head was spinning, lungs burning ever so slightly- he didn't care, though. Wrapping his arms around the solid shoulders, Ezra moved into Maul's lap, wanting to feel the solid warmth better- he was addicting, and it was an addiction Ezra never wanted to get off. The smell of desert and something musky drew Ezra in closer, head moving down to nuzzle into the bare neck, inhaling the scent.

Ezra paused when he heard a purring sound coming from... "Maul, are you purring?"

The embarrassment was clear. "... Yes."

Giggling, Ezra looked up at the blushing Zabrak with a teasing grin. "Would scratching behind your ears or rubbing your horns make you purr too?"

Maul looked away, grumbling. "No."

"I think your lying," Ezra chirped, moving his hand up to gently scratch behind Maul's ear, the Zabrak's eyes closing in an instant. Ezra swore the purring got louder. "Your cute when you purr."

Maul opened an eye, the glare not as effective as usual. "I'm not cute."

"Yes you are," Ezra said, leaning up to place a gentle kiss on Maul's lips. With a smile, he trailed kisses across the tattoos, taking his time as his other hand gently rubbed the base of a horn.

Maul stiffened instantly, memories of his time with Palpatine crawling into his mind. Ezra's fingers stilled, moving back to look at Maul with concern. "Are you ok?"

"... I'm fine," Maul replied, looking away, pushing those horrible memories far away. Ezra would never hurt him... Right?

"Don't lie to me." The scowl Ezra wore was slightly terrifying. His voice softened for his next words. "Did... Did Palpatine...?"

Ezra couldn't get the words out, too overwhelmed, and when Maul nodded he wanted to cry. Instead, Ezra asked softly, "is it ok if I touch them? If you don't want me to, I won't."

Maul fell silent, not sure how to feel. How did he manage to find someone like Ezra? Someone who asked what he wanted, and would accept his answer? "... You can touch them."

"Just tell me if you want me to stop, if it gets too much," Ezra said, fingers gently touching just the base of the horns. Slowly, he massaged them, working his way across each horn that he could reach. Seeing Maul's relaxed expression, Ezra moved his hands up, wrapping his fingers around a horn each loosely, caressing them.

Maul purred happily, relaxing more with each caress; he could get used to this. He wasn't even aware that having his horns rubbed could feel so amazing.

Ezra smiled at Maul's purring, leaning down to kiss him. "I love you."

Maul responded to the kiss slowly, too blissed out to move. "I love you too."


End file.
